


及影／盛夏的花火

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22259815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: ※舊文，寫於2017
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	及影／盛夏的花火

「飛雄，你這也準備得太久了吧！而且那個特大的包是怎麼回事！」

「抱歉，因為想帶的東西太多了，準備過頭所以就遲到了。」

「前陣子忘記我的生日也就算了，今天的約會還遲到了，真是太讓及川先生傷心了！」

二十分鐘。

他站在兩人約定好的場所足足等了二十分鐘。

及川看著從不遠處一路匆忙跑來的影山，一時之間感到一股悶氣。特別是對方肩上背的包還那麼大，這更讓及川感到莫名其妙──他們不是要去約會嗎，為什麼飛雄搞得好像要離家出走一樣？雖然也不是真的生氣，但及川確實有些不滿，感覺影山並不在乎他似的。

影山嘟著嘴，看著故意裝作委屈生氣的及川說道：「所以我不是道歉過了嗎……」自知理虧的影山知道及川對於生日當天缺席的自己相當傷心，但被說成忘記的他還是忍不住辯駁：「而且我沒有忘記及川前輩的生日，而是那天有比賽，所以只傳了簡訊和你祝賀而已。」

及川幼稚的撇過頭，就像是吵著要糖吃的孩子一樣：「不管，明明我們現在可是在熱戀中啊，飛雄這種反應太冷淡了！」對及川來說，他們兩人不管交往多久都是熱戀，即便是交往四年的現在他依舊沉溺其中並樂此不疲。

「那麼，今天我會好好的向及川前輩負責的。」

「哈啊？！這個男友力爆表的宣言是怎麼回事啊！」

「不說這個了，我們趕快到花火大會的會場吧，及川前輩。」

「真是的，到底遲到的人是誰啊。」

七月二十日，這一天是及川徹期待已久的生日。他還記得那一天他興高彩烈的想像交往四年的戀人會如同往常一樣，排除萬難的挪出時間與他約會，他甚至計畫好就在戀人替他慶生的那時候正式向影山提出同居的請求──雖然自己即將從大學畢業，排球的職場生涯也才剛開始起步，但及川想盡早讓彼此的狀態穩定下來；既然結婚還言之過早，那麼就先從同居開始吧，及川是這麼想的。

誰知生日的那一天，影山從東京去到了大阪比賽，又因為新幹線出了問題而無法及時趕回；當天晚上及川等了又等，最後只等到影山充滿歉意的祝賀簡訊。他在剛辦好租屋手續的公寓房間裡長嘆了一口氣，精心布置的燭光晚餐此時都沒有洞口的慾望，臉上的表情說有多落寞就有多落寞。

隔天回到東京的影山立刻跑到及川就讀的學校和他道歉，及川雖然接受了，但這時的他已經沒有向對方提出同居的勇氣。大概是需要一點契機吧，及川總認為這種事需要在特別的時候說，否則就失去驚喜的意義了。

一向遲鈍的影山在之後的日子意外察覺到及川偶爾流露出的漫不經心，雖然及川片字不提，但他想或許是因為自己沒能在及川生日那一天趕回來替他慶生，不過如今說什麼都為時已晚，過去的時間並不能倒流。影山只能暗自計畫著該如何彌補過生日的遺憾。

於是九天後，影山幸運地抽到了兩張隅田川花火大會的屋形船招待券。於是促成了這次的約會──兩個人並肩而行，花火大會的會場人滿為患，這時的他們無比慶幸不用在擁擠的人潮裡穿梭尋找觀看花火的位置，他們拐了個彎，走向屋形船的乘船處，和工作中的船員稍作確認以後便登船入內，開始今晚屬於他們兩人的約會。

影山和及川乘上的屋形船與一般的不同，是在包船為前提下專為情侶改造設計的船隻。偌大的空間只分為兩個包廂，一個是享用宴席的空間，另一個則是隱蔽性佳，又能看到窗外美麗夜景的房間。

「好大，沒想到船上竟然能有這麼寬敞的空間。」

「飛雄，其實你根本沒有看過屋形船對吧？」

「是的。我也是在拿到招待券以後才上網查的，原來還有這種東西啊。」

「你……真是讓我不知道該從何吐槽起。」

除了排球，飛雄的腦子根本沒裝別的東西了吧！

及川忍不住在心裡這麼想。

兩人被服務員引領到準備好一桌精緻料理的宴席間，忍不住走上前的影山在看見桌上精心擺設的餐點後兩眼發光，好奇與期待的目光讓及川無奈的輕笑一聲，他語帶寵溺：「可別一下子就狼吞虎嚥的吃完了啊。」影山回過頭，像隻大型貓科動物一般可愛又溫順的點頭。

就在影山被滿桌的山珍海味所吸引的時候，服務人員正和及川說明有關這次體驗屋形船的細節，包含他們可以任意使用船內的設施以及結束的時間，及川露出一貫親切的微笑點頭表示明白了，當場女服務員就被他的笑容迷得昏頭轉向，在遞出了今日屋形船的航行表給及川以後便退了出去。

正當手裡拿著航行表的及川走到影山的身側坐下時，影山忽然沒好氣地開口。

「及川前輩，請不要隨意調戲別人。」影山的正經八百地說道。

「啊？你是說剛剛的服務生？我才沒有！」及川否決，而後露出玩味的笑容：「飛雄這是吃醋了嗎，真開心。」

「我才沒有吃醋，只是覺得那個女孩子很可憐而已。」他皺著眉解釋。

「哈啊，可憐？！」滿臉疑惑的及川忍不住加大了音量。

「因為及川前輩是我的。」影山一臉堅定的回答。 

「我說你啊，這分明就是吃醋嘛……」意外的聽見戀人霸道的獨佔宣言，及川輕笑一聲，就連眼裡也噙著笑意，而後他伸出手臂攬住了影山的肩膀，親暱地靠了過去。影山忽然覺得對方的笑容有些欠扁，他撥開及川那隻放在他肩膀上的手：「就說了不是……我要開動了。」在心中打定主意後，影山決定不再理會對方，而是對眼前的美食佳餚展開行動。「可惡，居然無視我！」這齣鬧劇就在及川哭笑不得的嚷嚷之下畫上句點。 

有些飢餓的兩人在餐桌上一陣風捲殘雲，及川在吃飽喝足後愜意的用雙手撐著身子，慵懶的伸長雙腿坐在榻榻米的地板上。及川向著敞開的紙門外望去，夜晚的隅田川便映入眼簾，一片黑暗裡只有水面上的波光粼粼，以及遠處高樓大廈閃爍的的點點光芒。

及川雙手交疊的枕在後腦勺，他也不管身上穿的浴衣前襟早已露出大片的鎖骨與若隱若現的肌膚，就這麼大剌剌躺在微涼的榻榻米上。及川閉著眼，嘴裡勾著一抹滿足的微笑：「這樣吹著夜風的感覺還不錯，晚餐的料理也很好吃。加上晚點就會施放的煙火……嗯，作為生日的補償，勉強算是合格了。」

「及川前輩還在生氣啊？」屈膝坐在一旁的影山望了他一眼，關於及川說的話，他一向不擅長分辨其中的情緒，最好的辦法還是直接向本人確認。

及川緩緩睜開眼，他想了想：「也不是生氣，那一天看見你傳的簡訊，我可是失落得要死掉了哦？雖然這也是沒有辦法的事。」他長嘆了一口氣又接著說道：「畢竟生日這種重要的日子，果然只想和重要的人一起過啊。」

與即將畢業的自己不同，影山在大學的賽事上依舊活躍，撇開暑期訓練不說，他也要為冬季的大學聯賽做準備，彼此相處的時間並不多，就算及川再怎麼不滿也只能無奈接受現實。

「我知道了，以後我會想辦法空出時間的。」影山一臉認真的回答。

「你啊……」及川露出苦笑，他內心暗想著飛雄果然是個天然啊，完全不懂現實和想像的差距可是天差地遠呢。他抬起手，食指戳著影山柔軟的臉頰：「飛雄，這時候你應該要說『我最喜歡及川前輩了』，只要你有這份心意，即使生日那一天沒辦法見面，身為成熟的有為青年，及川先生也會大人大量原諒你的哦！」

「『我最喜歡及川前輩了』，那樣的話我什麼時候都可以說。」影山抓著及川的手心，他歪著頭，似乎是不解這種再簡單不過的話為什麼可以取代無法在生日當天一起慶祝的遺憾。

被對方強而有力的直球擊中，一時少女心發作的及川摀著臉在地上打滾了起來：「……飛雄你這個直球也來得太突然了吧！」在一旁的影山只是微微勾起嘴角，露出了與平常截然不同的溫和笑容，只可惜在地上滾動的及川無緣看見這一幕。

「啊，及川前輩，煙火開始了。」

「真的，好漂亮。」

煙火施放的聲響從不遠處響起，正在地面打滾的及川順勢坐了起來，他與影山兩個人肩靠著肩屈膝坐著；掛著紅色燈籠的屋形船緩緩地航行，河道上偶爾有幾艘船隻相會，少了擁擠人潮的視線阻撓，及川和影山可以清楚看見在遠方傳出「咚」的巨大聲響以後，無數個七彩絢爛的小花在夜空中相競綻放，像是要將整個黑夜染上鮮明的色彩一樣。

「是千輪菊呢。」

「這個數量……好壯觀！」

「而且陸地上也有『彩雲孔雀』哦。」

聞言的影山順著及川手指的方向一望，便看見陸地上的煙火猶如孔雀開屏，色彩繽紛的羽毛向四周炸裂開來，在空中形成美麗的拋物線而後又歸於寧靜。影山目不轉睛地看著眼前如夢似幻的美景，在旁的及川淡淡地瞥了他一眼，而後輕輕的將自己的手心覆在影山的手上。

手裡傳來及川溫暖的體溫，影山微怔，他側過頭，卻只看見及川一臉專注看著煙花的神情。影山沒說話，他同樣望著眼前的煙花，而後悄然伸開五指，與及川的手指交疊，形成十指交扣的姿態。

那是他們無聲的默契。

夜晚的煙火不斷綻放著，中途影山離開了一陣子，只留及川坐在原地。及川一邊望著天空裡發出璀璨光芒的菊星，一邊思考著是否該趁這個機會和影山提同居的事。

上次錯過了生日的最好時機，而現在顯然是個絕佳機會──

這種氣氛下，飛雄肯定會答應的吧？

「好！就這麼決定了！」

「決定什麼啊，及川前輩？」

「嗚哇！飛雄你怎麼一聲不響地就出現了啊！」

「……」

原本正在自言自語的及川被突然出現的影山嚇了一跳，他故做誇張的摀著心臟，而後困惑地發現剛坐下來的影山臉上有著不太自然的潮紅。

「你不舒服嗎，臉怎麼這麼紅？」

「沒什麼……可能是吹風有點著涼了。」

「你什麼時候變得這麼弱不禁風了啊……不然把紙門關上回房間裡休息吧。」

及川一臉擔憂的望著他，心想明天週日過後影山就要恢復平時的密集特訓，要是真的感冒那就不好了。但影山並沒有正面回應，只是繼續追問著那尚未獲得解答的問題。

「及川前輩，你還沒說你剛才決定好什麼了？」影山執拗的問。

計畫被打亂的及川無奈的看著他：「真是拿你沒辦法……」他深吸一口氣，像是有些猶豫的開口：「飛雄，我們在一起交往也四年了吧？」

「嗯。」影山點頭。

及川抓了抓頭，「所、所以，我在想啊……」一向能言善道的他如今卻緊張的不能把一句簡單的話完整說完。他支支吾吾了半晌，最後才下定決心，一鼓作氣的將心中所想的話說了出來：「我們……要不要試著同居看看？再過不久我就畢業了，會從宿舍搬出去住，然後繼續留在東京打球……」及川說話的聲音越來越小，平時面對影山總是游刃有餘的他如今臉上帶著淡淡的紅暈。

然而影山不待及川把話說完，便斬釘截鐵的回答他：「可以。」聽見對方毫不猶豫的回答，及川雖然第一反應是高興，但他也不得不懷疑影山是不是沒聽懂自己說的話，他忍不住開口再度確認：「這麼快就回答我真的沒問題嗎？我可是很認真的哦！」

影山朝著他點點頭：「我知道。岩泉前輩上個禮拜告訴過我了，關於及川前輩想和我同居這件事。」他一五一十的說著，顯然早就知道及川的計畫。只見及川睜大著眼睛，一臉不可置信：「小岩？！那傢伙居然告訴你了！」他記得小岩不是這麼八卦的人啊，為什麼會……雖然自己也沒有說過要對這件事保密就是了。

「嗯，因為岩泉前輩說被你吵得很煩，所以就直接找我談了。而且及川前輩早就已經租好房子了吧？」影山沒有發現此時的及川早已受到打擊，他毫無自覺地繼續往下說著，全然沒有發現在自己說完話後及川的內心早已千瘡百孔的這個事實。

及川懊惱的抱頭大喊，「真是的，這樣一點驚喜都沒有了！」他垮著臉，臉上盡是委屈的表情：「而且感覺我就像是被蒙在鼓裡的傻瓜一樣──」真是糟糕透了，本來想要給對方驚喜想不到對方早就知道自己的計劃……及川說著說著，便將臉埋在膝蓋上，躲避影山的注視。見狀的影山只是輕輕推著他的肩膀，不擅長安慰的他柔聲對著及川說道：「沒有這回事，我也想和及川前輩一起生活。」

聞言的及川抬起頭：「真是……不能小覷飛雄的直球威力啊。」

及川朝著影山露出寵溺又無可奈何的笑容，隨後拉住對方的手臂，在縮短彼此的距離後進而吻上對方的嘴唇，影山順從的配合，他們彼此輕柔的吸吮舔舐，描繪著對方的唇形，交換彼此口中的津液，一次又一次，直到兩人的喘息逐漸變粗，彼此都產生了想要肌膚相親的慾望，及川才依依不捨的退了開來，他啞著聲音道：「要做嗎？」影山紅著臉，無聲的對著及川點頭，及川才牽著他的手走回房間並順手將紙門拉上。

關上門後兩人難分難捨的相擁親吻，及川迫不急待的一邊將影山按倒在地，一邊褪去自己身上的浴衣、內衣、短褲、內褲。他裸著上身，瞇起漂亮的茶色眼瞳注視著既害羞又緊張，看上去一副任人宰割模樣的影山。

四年了。

這四年來他早已數不清他們兩個人彼此身體纏綿了多少次，但每一次做愛影山都像是初次體驗般，總是一副羞憤欲死，卻又倔強得不肯退縮。及川擅自將這種行為理解為悶騷，因為影山在性愛方面極少主動提出，而影山又不曾拒絕自己的求歡，甚至每次做到最後及川都會發現對方露出失神饜足的神情。

雖然及川並不排斥這種擦槍走火後的發展，不過有個現實的問題擱在他的眼前──

「真的可以嗎，飛雄。我可是沒有準備套子哦？」

「都、都這種時候了……」

「看樣子你比我還著急呢。」

及川輕笑一聲，隨後他的彎下身子給了影山一個安撫情緒的吻。他將影山繫在腰際上的帶子鬆脫了下來，被浴衣包裹住的身體一絲不掛，露出了漂亮緊緻的身體，無論內衣或是及膝的內搭短褲都沒有穿。及川一臉震驚的望著影山：「飛雄你……該不會一開始就什麼都沒穿吧？」說著話的及川可以清楚看見影山纖細的鎖骨、緊實的腹肌與下身微微勃起的男性象徵。

「怎、怎麼可能！當然是剛剛才脫掉的……」說著話的影山抬起一隻手臂，遮住了自己的眼睛，不想承認自己竟然做出這麼浪蕩的行為。「飛雄你這麼主動可真讓我驚喜呢。」及川拉開他擋住眼睛的手臂，他的嘴唇湊近了對方的耳朵輕聲低喃，而後細細的舔舐了起來。

影山的耳廓被他舔的濕漉漉的，飢渴難耐的原始慾望從內心深處湧上，他想起今晚約會的目的，影山用力推開雙手不斷在自己胸前造次的及川，趁著及川還來不及反應過來便將兩人的體位翻轉了過來：「說好今天由我負責的。」

情勢突然改變，如今變成影山在上，及川在下的體位。及川挑著眉，用著好奇的目光打量著他：「樂意之至。」而後及川張開雙臂，一副「你想怎麼樣就怎麼樣」的態度。此時的影山顧不得什麼羞恥，修長的手指沿著及川的胸膛一路下滑至結實的腹肌。

他們有多久沒有做過了？大概有一個月了吧？

影山迷糊的想。

從暑期的集訓開始以後就一直……

雖然對性事並不熱衷，又是身為被進入的一方，但戀人的美麗而迷人的身體完美地呈現在自己的眼前，要讓影山不動心那是不可能的事。特別是性感得要命的及川又不斷做出勾引他的動作，不再是純真得懵懂無知的影山很快就被對方點燃了性慾。

影山嚥了嚥口水，有些羞赧又有些大膽的虛握著對方早已發燙硬挺的性器，他猶豫了數秒，才將自己溫熱的掌心貼著那猙獰的肉筋緩緩地上下撫弄起來。及川的眼神黯了黯，他仰望著跨坐在自己身體上方，一臉魅惑誘人卻又帶著害羞純情的影山，及川微微瞇起眼睛，他被動地享受著影山難得主動的愛撫，喘息也逐漸變得粗重，似乎相當滿意對方的服務。

不久以後，按耐不住慾望的及川將影山的身子拉下，順著對方的眼角吻了上去，紅著臉的影山難耐的閉上眼，任由及川不厭其煩的反覆親吻，直到覆上那兩片溫軟的唇瓣，先是輕輕的舔舐，接著開始動情的吸吮，最後再慢慢撬開對方微開的牙關，溫熱濕滑的舌尖探入，在影山的口中毫不客氣地侵城掠地。

影山被吻得闔不攏嘴，晶瑩的津液順著嘴角不斷流下，他只能發出細碎的呻吟聲，隨著對方逐漸加重的深吻，影山的呼吸也變得更加急促，他的掌心甚至無法好好地圈住及川的性器進行套弄。

相對於影山的狼狽，此時的及川顯得游刃有餘，他輕輕掀開戀人身上那件半遮半露的浴衣，白皙光滑的胸口與緊實的腹肌在瞬間便一覽無遺的展現在及川面前。及川輕柔的，用力的揉捻對方最為敏感的乳尖，惹得影山發出如小動物般的哽咽聲，原本掛在肩膀上的浴衣鬆垮垮的滑落了下來，露出影山圓潤的肩頭，浴衣下襬更是隱約透著影山性器半勃起的的輪廓。及川似乎很滿意眼前的視覺效果，他覺得這樣的影山有著前所未有的性感。

及川忍不住停止親吻，以低沉暗啞的聲音在影山的耳邊輕聲道：「飛雄，你知道你現在看起來多誘人嗎？我現在真想把你操到哭出來。」隨後及川再度舔舐著他的濕濡耳廓，又加重了揉捏乳首的力道，影山感覺自己的下身似乎完全勃起，變得又硬又燙。

「別、別再說了……」影山強忍著不斷湧上的快意，他重新圈住及川勃發的性器，開始賣力地替對方套弄了起來，然而及川卻在此時握住他的雙手阻止了他，他笑得一臉無害：「與其幫我，不如先幫你自己擴張吧？」

聞言的影山耳根紅得幾乎要滴下血來，他臉上一片情潮湧動，一雙迷離的眼睛瞪著一臉無辜的及川，像是染上無限春色：「我，我剛才……自己擴張過了……」他細如蚊蚋的聲音在空氣中清楚的傳進及川耳裡，及川的眼瞳閃過一絲驚訝，隨後他勾起一抹意會的微笑：「難怪剛剛才在浴室待了那麼久啊……」及川嘉獎般的在影山的薄唇落下一吻，他半是揶揄半是寵溺道：「飛雄真乖，看來早就做好今晚獻身的準備了呢。」

「還、還不都是因為及川前輩！」影山懊惱的瞪著他，而後報復般地咬上及川的唇。然而及川巧妙的將這個略為凶狠卻又帶點情趣的吻加深，粘膩的氣息逐漸環繞在兩人之間，產生一股繾綣萬千的氛圍。

他們交換了一個纏綿的深吻，溫熱濕透的兩具身體緊緊相貼，接吻的同時及川不忘圈住影山半勃起的性器，自下而上的緩緩撫摸，惹得敏感的影山雙腿發顫，受到刺激的性器又漲大了一分，前端很快就變得濕潤。

「不、不要再、玩弄那裡了……」

「我都忘了，飛雄的身體這麼敏感，一定很想射吧？」

「嗚、嗯嗯……」

及川朝著一臉意亂情迷的影山露出迷人的笑容，他停止套弄的動作，手指輕輕的滑入對方的臀縫深入探索，修長的手指在略為濕潤的穴口處溫柔戳刺，他慢慢塞入手指，一根，兩根，三根……手指轉動的感覺相當微妙，特別是及川在力道的控制上相當準確，總是能讓影山逸出舒服的呻吟，甚至讓他產生想射精的慾望。

此時的影山深蹙著眉，細長濃密的睫毛緊閉，淺色的薄唇微張，比平時清冷面容多了一分艷麗。他吐著濕熱的喘息，似是難耐的開口：「及川前輩，夠、夠了……」

緩慢且磨人的擴張讓影山近乎崩潰，他有種再這樣下去就會被對方的手指插射的預感，於是影山咬著牙，不待及川回答他便逕自移開及川的手，後穴對準了及川硬挺的性器緩緩地坐了下去。

「哈啊……！」

「嗯──」

似是無形中培養而成的默契，在影山完全坐下的同時及川用力的挺腰，粗長的性器順利的整根沒入影山的後穴，兩人皆發出了滿足的嘆息。獲得充分擴張的後穴在迎合及川的粗大以後並無太大的不適，及川忍著想要抽插的慾望，兩人就著相連的姿勢維持了好一會兒，及川忽然牽起影山的右手，在修長白皙的手指輕輕一吻，影山頓時睜開迷濛的雙眼，而後看見及川關心的神情。

「還好嗎，飛雄？」

「嗯……」

影山難為情的點點頭，他再度坐直身子，腦海裡想起了今天最初的打算：他要彌補及川生日那一天無法親身和及川一起度過的遺憾，所以才來到這裡的──不能陪伴自己最重要的人一起過生日，影山自己當然也感到相當失落；他們兩人磕磕絆絆在一起走了四年，中間也不乏有過爭吵，甚至差點走到分手彼此不再往來的那一步，但最後總是不知不覺中和好，而後羈絆也越來越深。

影山深知自已不解風情的個性，他們兩人的感情一向是由及川主導，但這並不代表他付出的感情比及川少。他的愛體現在配合及川想要的一切，無論是日常生活裡的互動交談，或是性事上的配合或主動……不同於及川昭然若揭的的示愛，影山選擇了用更隱晦的方式表達。

但幸好他們兩人彼此都知道對方的心意，所以才能走得更加長久──

「哈啊、啊……」

影山開始主動擺動腰肢，強烈的快感從下身直竄尾椎，每一次擺動都能感覺到及川深埋在他體內的充實感，使得濕潤的甬道產生劇烈的痙攣緊縮。影山雙手抵在及川結實的腹肌上，他仰著頭，緊緻的身體都滲出一層細密的薄汗，雙頰染上一抹嫣紅，汗溼的黑髮黏貼在皮膚上，無不對著及川散發出致命的誘惑。

及川的手也片刻不停閒，粗糙的指腹反覆在影山的乳尖碾壓，修長的手指或輕或重的揉捏搓揉，惹得影山一邊擺動著身體一邊逸出失神的呻吟。意亂情迷之際影山恍惚的想，還好現在外頭煙火和船內放置的音樂可以將他的聲音掩蓋過去，否則他簡直要沒臉下船了。

「你在想什麼，飛雄？」

「沒、沒有……啊！」

然而此時的及川像是察覺到他的分心，他惡意加重揉捏乳首的力道，深埋在對方體內的性器突然用力向上一頂，立刻引起影山敏感的身子大大一顫，過於強烈的刺激使得性器前端滲出不少透明的體液，發出呻吟的影山只能強迫自己不再去想除了現在和及川做愛以外的事。

隨著時間一點一滴的流逝，逐漸疲憊的影山擺動身體的幅度越來越小，他彎下身子，帶著濕熱的吐息與及川交換了一個纏綿的吻；及川立刻明白對方的意思，他的手加重了環住對方腰肢的力道，在彼此的唇依依不捨的分離以後，他以充滿情慾的沙啞聲音低聲道：「飛雄，接下來就交給我吧──」

說完話的及川開始猛烈且有規律的律動了起來，而後他不斷改變著柱身抽插的速度與幅度，有時是用力抽送讓緊貼著臀肉的囊袋發出啪啪的聲響，有時卻只是又淺又快的摩擦著內壁。前列腺不斷被反覆碾壓，一股強烈的酸麻感席捲了影山全身，藍灰色的眼瞳染上了一層濃厚的水霧，就連泛紅的眼角也被淚水浸濕了。 及川熟知他身上每一處敏感點，影山不斷發出破碎的呻吟，似是愉悅又像是痛苦。

「啊、啊……及川前輩！」

「我、我不行了……」

「慢一點……啊！」

伴隨著及川越發凶狠的抽送，以及下意識不斷擺動腰肢與臀部迎合的影山，兩人身體的相連處發出淫蕩的黏稠水聲，溢出後穴的體液在激烈的抽插下形成了細微的泡沫。隨著快感急速累積，影山的身體開始不住顫抖起來，激烈收縮的內壁貪婪的吸附著及川的柱身，那既甜蜜又煎熬的感覺讓影山渾身癱軟，他硬挺的性器濕濕黏黏的貼在腹部上，還淌下不少透明的液體，影山覺得他就要這樣被插射了。他眼角發紅，沙啞的聲音帶著哭腔不斷的向及川發出迫切的請求。

「飛、飛雄，忍一忍。」

「我、我真的……忍不住了……」

「我們一起。」

喘著氣的及川適時握住影山想要撫慰下身昂揚的手，他的拇指堵上了對方前端濕濡的小孔，強忍住射精慾望的影山難受的緊蹙著眉，他再一次發出甜膩高亢的呻吟，因快感凝聚的淚水順著眼角滑落，而後及川再一次深深的挺入，巨大的快感衝擊著影山的神經，他的身體瞬間繃緊，後穴驟然緊縮，夾得及川差一點就射了出來。此時的及川深知戀人已經瀕臨高潮，他的拇指反覆搓揉影山前端的敏感點，最後在兇猛粗暴的抽插後，一股熱液注入了影山的體內。影山在發出動情的呻吟後也在及川的手裡釋放出一股白濁，四濺的體液沾染在他與及川的腹部上，就連半掛在身上的浴衣也沾上不少。

「啊、啊……」

「哈啊……」

高潮過後，及川將自己深埋在對方體內的性器抽了出來，白濁的體液從影山那闔不上的穴口流了出來，帶出一絲淫靡又色情的味道。而緊閉著眼的影山還處在失神痙攣的狀態，他無力的癱倒在及川的身上，兩腿還微微顫抖著。

「飛雄，你還好嗎？」

「嗯……好累，請讓我這樣趴一會兒。」

及川輕輕撫著他的髮絲，赤裸的身體感受到對方的炙熱體溫，他忍不住擁抱趴在自己身上的影山。及川忍不住閉上眼，他想為什麼這個人可以這麼可愛，這麼溫暖呢？在高潮餘韻過後，及川抱著恢復些許精神的影山到浴室進行清理的動作。在這期間影山只是瞇著眼，感受著及川的溫柔體貼。

等到兩人再度回到船欄旁坐著看煙火時，時間已來到整個花火大會的最後高潮，轟隆的巨大聲響絲毫沒有停歇，漫天都是璀璨繽紛的煙花，有大有小，也有如同瀑布般的煙火大量的從陸地上飛馳到半空中，那情景美得無法用言語形容。影山倚靠在及川的懷裡，兩人專注地望著眼前的美景，平靜而美好。

「明年再一起來看吧，飛雄。」

「嗯。」

「那個時候你就不用這麼『壯烈犧牲』了。」

「……及川前輩，請你閉嘴。」

仰起頭的影山瞪了及川一眼，兩人相視了一秒後及川忍不住輕笑一聲。他緊緊抱住躺在懷裡的影山，在他的耳邊溫柔說道：「那種事還是在家裡做就好了。」他停頓了一會兒又補充：「在『我們』的家。」及川刻意加重了「我們」，他感覺到懷裡的影山身體小小的顫了一下，而後聽見影山小聲的回答：「嗯。」

最後一道煙火綻放在夜空，就像他們兩人此刻對彼此的愛情一樣。

絢麗燦爛。

花火大會結束以後，及川和影山兩人也下了船，因為顧慮到影山可能不太方便走路，及川原本是打算要背著他走，卻被影山斷然拒絕。及川無奈，他知道影山是擔心人多會引起其他人的注意，他長嘆一聲，轉而牽起影山的手，不等影山拒絕他就開口解釋：「人潮這麼擁擠，牽著手沒有什麼好奇怪的。」影山歪著頭想了又想，感覺對方說的話沒有任何破綻，遂將自己的手遞了出去。

及川一手牽著他，一手拿著影山的背包，背包的重量沉重的令他皺眉：「是說飛雄，你帶的包包也太重了吧！到底都裝了些什麼啊？」

影山先是愣了一秒，才猶豫道：「裡面……裝了一些生活用品。想著今晚就直接到及川前輩家過夜的。」說完他便替自己的想法和自作主張感到難為情，伸手就想把自己的背包拿回來。「抱歉，我還是自己拿好了。」

望著他的及川當然沒有錯過影山的臉上染上一層嫣紅，他將對方的背包藏到背後並出聲阻止他：「等等。你剛剛說了什麼？」

這下臉正紅著的影山只好裝死不肯說話。及川的腦袋飛快的運轉著，很快的他便清楚事情的來龍去脈；肯定是在小岩告訴飛雄我在外頭租房子的事情，然後飛雄趁著今天的約會想和我一起生活吧──一想到這裡及川就忍不住心情大好，他的飛雄居然這麼在乎他啊……他難得露出發自內心的真誠笑容，那笑容溫柔的幾乎讓影山看得快要融化其中。

及川輕笑一聲：「原來飛雄你，最初就打算今晚開始和我一起生活嗎？」

影山別過臉，他嘟著嘴答道，一副理所當然的樣子：「嗯。及川前輩在看煙火的時候不也問過我了嗎？」

「但我沒想到是從今天開始同居啊！」又驚又喜的及川突然提高了音量，一向給人從容不迫的他如今顯得有些不知所措，他輕輕拍掉影山欲拿回背包的另一隻手，一臉堅決：「行李由我來拿！飛雄你只要牽好我的手就好了！」隨後及川握住影山的手又更加用力了。

「謝謝你，及川前輩。」影山望著和自己一樣同樣臉紅的及川，他無聲的朝著對方露出一個淡淡的笑容。

兩人一路沿著隅田川的岸邊緩慢地走著，偶爾輕聲交談，但更多時間則是保持沉默，只有木屐的聲音在寧靜的夏夜裡發出聲響。隨著他們越走越遠，擁擠的人潮也逐漸散去，寂靜的街道上只剩下寥寥無幾的路人。而在他們經過一間雜貨店時影山忍不住多看了幾眼，觀察敏銳的及川當然也注意到了，他轉過頭：「怎麼了，有想要買的東西嗎？」

影山指著雜貨店擺在外頭的廣告看板：「想玩煙火。」

及川看了他一眼，露出寵溺的笑容：「飛雄你是小孩子嗎？真拿你沒辦法。」

大概是因為今晚看了花火的關係，平時對排球以外的事物完全不感興趣的影山在看見雜貨店販售的煙火忽然起了興致。及川一邊用著嫌棄的口吻一邊喜孜孜的小跑步進了店家，然後又匆匆忙忙地跑了回來。

「給！」

「謝謝。這個是……？」

及川遞給影山一個樸素的紙袋，影山翻開紙袋，裡頭放著兩個長條狀的紙盒，說大不大說小不小，對煙火沒什麼研究的影山一臉困惑，一旁的及川看出了他的迷茫便好心的出聲提點了他。

「線香花火。都這個時間了，還是選安靜一點的煙火來放就好。」

兩人再度回到河堤邊，由於夜色已深，一片漆暗的河堤斜坡上一個人影也沒有。他們兩個人走上斜坡，肩並著肩坐在草皮上。及川就著手機發出的微弱光芒拆開了半透明的和紙，色彩繽紛的線香花火便一根根的展現在他們的面前。

「好漂亮。」

低著頭的影山挑起包裝袋裡的其中一根細棒，他忽然開口：「是及川前輩的顏色呢。」他手裡拿的正是一根被染上湖水綠色彩的線香花火，及川看了一眼後便忍不住失笑：「那不是青城隊服的顏色嗎？」

影山輕輕頷首，他用著真誠的眼神望著及川：「是的，但是意外的適合及川前輩。」

湖水綠，明亮中帶點活潑，卻又帶著溫柔的顏色，和他認識的及川徹這個人的形象完全相符，影山自己也不清楚究竟是受到青城隊服的影響，還是他自己本來就這麼認為的。

及川見影山一臉認真的說著，他忽然覺得自己的臉頰似乎有些發燙。

不好，被這樣看著說著很難為情啊！

得轉移話題才行！

「那麼我也來找找看飛雄的顏色吧──」及川急忙低下頭，在五顏六色的花火細棒中尋找他認為最符合影山形象的線香花火。他像是急著獻寶的孩子一樣：「這個，感覺怎麼樣？」

「藍灰色……」影山看著及川手裡拿著的線香花火，一時不能理解對方挑選這個顏色的意義。

及川的嘴角勾起了一個溫柔的笑容，茶色的眼瞳裡蓄著光芒：「是啊，是飛雄眼睛的顏色。雖然看起來很樸素，但是非常美麗。」及川說話的聲音一向低沉悅耳，雖然平時影山早已習慣對方毫不遮掩的示好，但每當及川向他表達愛意的時候他還是忍不住會感到一絲羞赧。

「……嗯。」雙頰微紅的影山無比慶幸還好天色夠黑，及川看不清他的表情，否則一定又會被對方好好的揶揄一番，孰不知此時及川的狀態也好不到哪裡去，兩個人就像是情竇初開的少女一樣，僅僅因為對方一句簡單的話而心花怒放。

「那麼，來點燃它吧。」

及川拿起剛才順道買的打火機，小小一撮的火焰在黑暗中亮起，影山看著及川安靜且專注的側臉，心裡沒由來地產生一股莫名的感動。

能和這個人在一起真是太好了。

湖水色與藍灰色的線香花火靜靜地被點燃了起來，細棒的前端產生了紅色的火花，沒多久便出現細微的聲響。此時的及川與影山安靜地望著手裡正在燃燒的細棒，任由它從黯淡的火花變成燦爛耀眼的火光。

「飛雄，你知道嗎，線香花火燃燒的過程就像人的生命一樣。」

「咦？」

不知道是不是受到沉靜的氣氛感染或是受到線香花火的啟發，及川說話的語氣帶著一絲寂寥，影山驀然抬頭，便看見及川專注地凝視著手裡不斷燃燒的花火，一時間他並不清楚及川究竟想表達什麼，只能安靜的等待及川繼續往下說。

「最初的小小火花就像是含苞待放的花蕾一樣，直到它成為更耀眼的火光的瞬間，就成了盛開的牡丹，就像現在──」及川一邊說著，一邊輕輕搖晃手裡拿著的線香花火，他的視線明明是望著燃燒綻放的火花，但看在影山眼裡卻像是望著遙遠的未知彼方。及川好聽的聲音再度傳來：「常被比喻就像人的青春，雖然會迷失卻還是一步一步向前。」

此時的花火燃燒的氣勢漸增，比先前爆發出來的火花還要明亮燦爛，影山看著那虛幻美麗的光芒看得入神，而後他又聽見及川輕聲說道：「現在則是進入『松葉』的階段，人們把這個時候的花火比喻成人生最燦爛的時刻。」

「及川前輩……？」影山對著一臉溫柔說著話的及川感到困惑，他隱約覺得及川話中有話，但腦子不夠靈光的他卻一點頭緒也沒有。

綻放在兩人手上的璀璨花火逐漸變得黯淡，紅色的火光由紅轉黃，最後燃燒殆盡，回歸一片黑暗。

「火花散落結束的時候又被稱做『散菊』，這就表示線香花火的一生就這麽結束了。」已經無法再度燃燒綻放絢麗火花的細棒如今化為黑色，及川態度輕柔地將它拿在手裡把玩，而後他垂下眼，看似惆悵卻又像嘆息。

「很多人說，這個線香花火，就像人的一生。但對我來說，卻更像我們的愛情呢。」

「『希望它能再久一點』，『請不要結束』，卻還是會迎來結束的一天。」

及川閉著眼深吸了一口氣，而後緩緩睜開眼。他望著影山，明亮的眼瞳透著前所未見的堅決與溫柔。

「飛雄，我不知道在更遠的未來裡是否能一直和你在一起，也許有一天我們分手了，也或許某一天你會和某個女性結婚生子，和她一起撫育子女……但是我希望你能永遠記得我。」

「為、為什麼要突然說這些？」聞言的影山微怔，他完全不明白及川為什麼會突然說這些話。明明他們今天過得還算開心啊。

及川拉長了尾音像是在思考：「要說為什麼的話……」他想了數秒，隨後長嘆了一口氣，朝著影山露出無奈的笑容：「大概是因為太過幸福了，所以反而沒有什麼真實感，所以就忍不住杞人憂天了起來？」

及川自嘲般的扯了扯嘴角，他其實也不願在這個時候說這些觸景傷情的話，可是今天的際遇美好得太過頭了，他不得不用未來的殘酷來提醒自己不要沉陷其中。然而思緒不像及川那般縝密的影山並不能理解對方說這番話的意義與感受。

「什麼意思？」

「該怎麼說呢，雖然現在暫且算是同居關係了，但是還有很多問題必須面對，像是你的親朋好友，你的家人，還有社會大眾的眼光……感到幸福的同時也對我們的未來感到憂慮……」

「我不會和除了及川前輩以外的人結婚。」

「……欸？」

影山從容不迫地打斷及川，他那毫無轉圜餘地的堅定口吻不由得讓及川心頭一震。影山無視及川的震驚與那瞬間閃過的遲疑，他以不帶情感的語氣繼續往下說：「更不會有撫育子女這件事發生……」說到這裡影山先是一愣，而後又嘟著嘴小聲補充：「除非及川前輩想要領養小孩的話。」

這下及川徹底被對方打敗了：「為什麼你能這麼斷定啊！飛雄你到底知不知道同性戀在這個社會上是難以被接受的嗎？！」

因為比影山年長兩歲，加上他的戀人又是單純至極的個性，一直以來及川都在替他們的未來傷透腦筋，這段感情可以維持多久，親朋好友會不會支持，如果哪一天他們的戀情東窗事發以後兩人是不是還可以繼續打排球……他對影山的感情無庸置疑，但就連他自己也無法肯定能不能跨越過這些重重的阻礙和對方廝守一生──

「那些事我完全不知道，也不想去在乎。」影山一邊說著，一邊主動握住及川他那微涼的手心：「可是我知道，我只想要你，及川前輩。」

「你──」及川望著他，百感交集的說出不話來。

「所以，及川前輩不需要一個人煩惱這麼遙遠的事。我也會一起幫忙的。」影山再度開口，他並不知道及川說的那些事到底該如何克服，但是他知道當他們的感情遇到困難的時候，他絕對不會想任由自己的戀人在前方替他遮風擋雨，煩惱著、痛苦著。

「真是……我怎麼能夠指望飛雄你那顆不開竅的腦袋啊！」及川被他說的話打動，他哭笑不得，眼裡蓄著的卻是感動的光芒。他另一隻手的手心輕輕覆在影山的手背，口中吐露著他內心最真實的想法：「不過，光是你在我身邊陪伴就足夠了，就好像什麼事都能無所不能一樣。」

「那麼再放一次吧，煙火。」

「可以哦。」

他們再次點燃手上的線香花火無數次，疲倦不已的影山乾脆整個人都蜷在及川的懷裡，兩人靜靜地看著煙花從初開綻放到華麗的盛開，最後又在風中安靜凋落，就像是宣告盛夏的終結。然而對他們兩人來說，今天只是個開始，他們的感情在經歷多年以後又再向上昇華，從心意相通到相知相惜，交往然後共同生活，甚至已經將彼此歸在人生的藍圖中攜手朝著未來邁進──

及川看著懷裡因疲倦而陷入淺眠的影山，他忍不住勾起一抹溫柔的笑容，雙臂無聲的微微收緊，在影山的側臉落下一個如羽毛般的輕吻。

「能和你在一起真是太好了，飛雄。」

閉著眼的影山意識有些模糊。

但他能感覺到自己的身體傳來瑣碎的震動，他先是察覺到前胸緊貼著某種溫暖，而後混沌的腦子出現了一絲困惑，被倦意壟罩的影山這時才睡臉惺忪地睜開眼，後知後覺的發現自己正被及川背著的事實。

「及川……前輩？」

「你醒啦飛雄？已經快到家了哦。」

「這、這是怎麼回事？為什麼我會被及川前輩背著……！」

受到衝擊的影山立刻驚醒，濃厚的睡意瞬間全無。及川不用回頭也能猜到背後的影山肯定是又羞又惱的表情，他將對方的身子向上拱了拱，以哄騙小孩的溫柔聲音安撫他：「有什麼關係呢，這樣不是挺好的嘛！飛雄你不是累了嗎，就乖乖地讓我背回家吧。」

「及川前輩……」影山在及川看不見的角度皺著眉，他知道及川說到做到，而且完全沒有放他下來的意思，而自己確實也累了。影山的胸膛緊貼著及川的後背，他猶豫片刻後只好閉上眼輕輕的將自己的臉靠在及川的肩膀上。

「我，我很重的……」

「確實是有點沉呢，不過這麼說你就太小看你的及川前輩了哦。」

「唔……」

「總之快到家了，你就安心的再睡一下吧。」

及川在無人的街道上緩緩前行，街道兩旁的路燈將他們交疊的影子拉得長長的，投射在他眼前筆直且平坦的路面上，形成一幅寧靜美好的畫面。影山平穩且微弱的鼻息撒在他的肩側，及川忽然產生即便眼前的路看似沒有盡頭，他也能夠一步步踏實的帶著影山走完的錯覺。

然而他很快就自己吐槽了起來：明明前面的交叉路口左轉就到家了，而且背著飛雄走這麼長的路確實也有點累，這個時候我還在想些什麼啊。及川不禁莞爾一笑，一旦察覺到影山對他的用情之深，他內心對於兩人未來的迷茫便全數消散，吉川心想，真是不可思議啊，這種令人心安的感覺……大概也只有飛雄才做得到了。

同樣感到內心踏實的還有影山。

他的胸前傳來及川溫暖的體溫，鼻間充斥著對方身上特有的淡淡清香。他並不清楚及川到底背著他走了多久，但光是及川願意背他這件事就足以令他惦記許久。影山緊閉著雙眼，他的內心裡有太多太多想對及川說的話，可是每一次開口都不能完整地將那些話好好的向對方傾訴，就連現在也是──

那麼，有什麼話是簡單卻又能清楚傳遞我的心情讓及川前輩知道呢？

就在影山這麼想的瞬間，答案豁然開朗──

「及川前輩。」

「嗯？」

閉眼休憩的影山像是心電感應般的選擇在這個時候開口，他的聲音並不大，甚至還帶點濃重的鼻音，卻是及川聽得清楚的聲音。

「我喜歡你。」

「好喜歡你。」

「最喜歡你了，徹。」

「我也是，最喜歡你了，飛雄。」

FIN.


End file.
